Kfee Commercial 2: The Disturbing Commercial
This is a blog post going from January 4 to January 7.. January 4, 2014 Hello, my name is Armin and, well, this is my first blog post, i have nothing to say but this. Kfee, the coffee company in Germany, made a new recent commercial in October 2013. It was so controversial and disturbing, the German authorities investigated it for 3 months. They found out that somebody hyjacked the company, kidnapped the crew and made a murder video. I'll tell you about the rest in the next post. January 6, 2014 Well, let me tell you guys about the commercial its self. It's pretty disturbing indeed. A man is walking in the studio, when suddenly a screamer attacks him. The creature kills him like a zombie does, eating his flesh and guts. Then he finishes and walks away and it is silence for 3 seconds. Your probably like Thank god the evils over!, but its not over yet. The screamer pops up on the screen and screams. More screamers come and kills all of the crew members. When the commercial was over, one resident called the police and told them a really disturbing commercial appeared on TV. The police responded and said Your just had a bad dream, sir. But he said No, the evil is real! You must believe me! I recorded all of it! So the police came to the residents house, and they watched the commercial. One of the 2 officers said Wow! That is pretty disturbing sir! We will contact Kfee and see what happens. So they did, but Kfee did not respond until 7 days later. To German Police From: Kfee Dear Officers, We appoligize for everybody who went through that Satanism. Someone burglar went through security and killed 4 guards! He made a commercial where he turns into a demon and kills the crew of the Kfee company. The crew turns into demon creatures and attacks the last surviving crew member. I am the last survivor. The demon told me to spread the word about this commercial. Sincerely, Kelven McTurlio CEO of Kfee 2 days later, the police went to the Kelven's house, and he was found dead in his home. He must have made a terrible mistake, and he was killed by the demon of the commercial. Tommarow, with the police's permission I will go to the headquarters to invesigate. January 7, 2014 Hello! I woke up this morning, ate my breakfast, looked up the address of Kfee, and went to the headquarters. I live in germany, so the company is 6 miles away from my house. I brought a hand gun in my pocket, and a shotgun. I drove by security and saw 2 bodies by the fence, and 2 guards in the booth. I went inside the building. There, I saw a leg on the ground There was blood everywhere. I went inside the control room, where the crew was killed. I saw the demon in the corner of the room, and he began to get up. He said Lets have a little talk! In a demonic voice. I sat down in a chair and I asked him Why did you kill these people? He replied Well, I wanted to spread the word to people to explain to them that I'm serious. I said Please don't kill me, I will be your best friend! He said Fine, I will let you go this time! A bunch of police officers came and shot him in the leg. The demon killed the officers one by one. The demon said Did you plot this to try kill me? I said No, not at all! They came to make sure I was okay! Well, lets keep this a secret, okay? I agreed with him. We were friends for a while, But soon he found out I had this blog 5 days later. He came and said We had a deal, remember?! You broke a promise! Time to die! He jumped at me and I ran to the kitchen! I grabbed a knife and threw it at his leg. He formed into his normal self, and it was my friend. He was crying in pain, saying Please lord, forgive me! I should have not done that horrible thing to those people! It was satin that made me do it! My friend was arrested, and was sentenced to 14 years to prison. I still visit him once in a while. 2028 will be his release year. Original pasta here: http://nightmarefuel.wikia.com/wiki/Kfee_Commercial_2:_The_Disturbing_Commercial Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Blog posts Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG